


Follower

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Brock Looking at Butts, Brock likes Butts, Butts, Gen, Its about butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Brock is a loyal follower, always sticking to the rear.Always watching your back.





	

Butts are the best  
It was all like, _Daayum Girl_.  
Hate to see you go, _but love to watch you leave~_

Brock squinted at the sight of the Nurse taking more of Ash’s Pokemon to the operating table. Pretty sure these nurse outfits will never _not_ be an amazing dish for all of the senses.  
_**All** of them._

“Man, I’m glad to get all this training done, though I feel bad for making everyone go to the Pokemon Centers so much.”

“I’m sure it’s alright Ash. No pain, no gain!”

One of the assistant nurses piped up, “Yes, don’t worry sir, soon your Pokemon will be as right as rain.”

Brock nodded, _He_ certainly felt recharged simply being in the presence of such beauties. The only thing that could make this better would be—

There was a slam of the door. Officer Jenny rushed inside straight to the front desk. Brock was sure that whatever she said was simply dazzling, but he found himself somewhat distracted admiring the cut of her uniform. Looked like this town’s Jenny found plenty of time for exercise, she had the firmest looking bu—

“You there! I hear you have some Grass types, I’d like you to take a walk with me. I need to clear some debris from the road.”

The Officer was looking at Ash as she said this, and since Ash was Ash he nodded gamely.

“Sure ma’am, I have a Bulbasaur at the ready!”

Oh yeah. Brock had forgotten that this town had recently gotten into a Nature obsessed thing, something about going Green. They seemed to think all of a sudden that only using Grass types was “more natural”. As if he couldn’t fix most things with just his Onyx.

“Let’s go Brock! Misty can keep an eye on the rest!”

Though, as Officer Jenny led the way, Brock couldn’t say he regretted being a mere follower. It let you concentrate on the sights.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well Brock, You see there's this girl..."  
> "I understand. Have you tried stuffing her with **MEEEEEAAAAAT**?"  
>  "...Wha?"  
> "You know. At a restaurant!"


End file.
